Mistakes
by Innocent2Temptations
Summary: What happens when one passionate night brings two otherwise unlikely people to meet? Well what else besides a few mistakes are going to be made. Can Gilbert navigate how difficult the situations is after the sex? GilbertXReader
1. Chapter 1

This could not be happening, not today. Of all the days why did you have to be late on this day! In all the days you could have let yourself down, why now. You had been fired from your job at a cosmetics company in the management department. You were really only the coffee girl; the degraded female version of a 'yes' man.  
And your boss gave you hell, running around doing his errands that his secretary didn't have time to do, claiming that she had more important things to do. But alas, you had been fired this morning for being late to a very important meeting with a neighboring company that dealt in hair care products. A meeting that was unfortunately had been missing its donuts and coffee that you were supposed to retrieve.  
And just like that, you were replaceable. And you really had needed the money to make the payments on your new apartment. You had finally made enough to move to a nicer part of town, which had been a relief to you. Being harassed by plenty of drunks and college douche bags on your way home from the night shift at the diner you previously worked at. And you promised yourself you wouldn't go back there.  
'But I might not have a choice. I might even have to work two shifts….No I won't go back there!'  
You thought determinedly, you'd just have to find something else. Pacing around the living room of your one bedroom apartment on *Tortuga street. This was really getting to you, so you figured you should speak with your landlord about it and see if he'll let you make up a few payments later.  
"Well whatever happens, it can't be solved now." You sighed to yourself while running a hand through your messy hair after you had tried to restrain yourself from pulling it out this morning.  
"I'd better call *Yaketerena and *Elizabeta about the news" Walking into the kitchen you went to retrieve the cordless phone from its stand.  
Your two best girlfriends would know what to do in the face of this tragedy. So after dialing them up and getting a three way call going, they instantly shared your sympathy and expressed their pity for you.  
"Well {y/n}, we could always use an extra hand around here. The kids like seeing you." Your friend Yaketerena replied over the phone.  
She worked at a day care watching over and playing with the children whose parents were busy. She loved her job and you would sometimes visit and bring her lunch or something from the bakery down the street, but of course she would share it with the children.  
You liked kids too, but not for an entire day of running around and playing. And goodness knew you didn't want to come home with any new sickness from their grubby little hands.  
"Maybe, I'll think about it," as you say that, you can practically hear her smile over the phone.  
"It's whatever you choose to do next {y/n}, but you can come and help me organize my stock" Elizabeta said as well, but she knew you absolutely hated helping her unpack her new shipments of cookware that she ordered every month for her store.  
Elizabeta had been smart and started her own business in kitchenware right after you three had graduated from your university. Even though she offered teasingly, you might have to take her up on that offer.  
"Thanks, but you know I'll have to think long and hard on that one." You giggled, appreciating her efforts to cheer you up.  
"Girls, I think it's time for us to have a mandatory girl's night out. Like we used to in the good old days, before work and life got in the way!" Elizabeta said ecstatically, knowing exactly what you needed to get your spirits back.  
"Oh yes, that sounds like fun. We should dress up! But where would we go?" Yaketerena sounded excited about the plan, but she was right. Where would you guys go?  
"I know just the place" you say after racking your brain for a moment, you were sure the girls were doing the same according to the silence over the phone.  
"Remember that place we said we wanted to try going to if we had some time? The one over by that theatre on 4th street, Club C…no Club B I think it is…" you trailed off before Elizabeta corrected you.  
"*Club A you mean!" she said loudly getting excited; Elizabeta had to be most club hoppingest person you had ever met and had the pleasure of being friends with.  
"Oh that sounds exciting," Yaketerena said in her soft tone.  
"Club ABC sounds much better to me," you muttered mostly to yourself as Elizabeta laughed when she heard you.  
"So to Club A it is then girls! Dress your sexiest tonight, who knows, one of us might get lucky" she said referring to the two single members of your three girl group. She naturally was taken by a lovely Austrian man by the name of Roderick Edelstein.  
"Oh hush you." You said hearing her giggling some more through the phone.  
"Okay, I get off at five so I'll meet you guys there," said Yaketerena. You knew she was on her break right now, it being after two o'clock.  
"Drinking and dancing the night away will definitely take my mind off things. Thanks girls." You say shaking your head, remembering the last time you guys had an emergency girl's night out. The three of you had woken up on a park bench with killer hangovers and missing a few articles of clothing.  
After saying your goodbyes and see you laters, you hung up the phone and immediately went straight to your closet to find an outfit to wear. You really had to dig deep, most of your little black dresses (LBD) and miniskirts had been pushed aside for more casual clothing after your college days.  
'Gosh it's already been two years since we graduated.' Pulling out a sexy little number adorned with lace, it had an open triangular curve that showed off your back. You were reminded why you bought the dress again, but couldn't figure out why you had only worn it once. A knock at the door sounded, surprising you from your inspection of the dress, checking to see if any moths had eaten away at your lace.  
'I wasn't expecting anyone, and the girls are still at work.' Thinking to yourself as you went to get the door, taking the dress with you, not sure if you were going to answer it or not.  
Squinting through the peep hole in the door, a head of brown hair and a pair of…are those cat ears! Opening the door to check this out, a soft meow met your ears as you faced your landlord. A sweet and laidback Grecian man by the name of Heracles Karpusi, seemingly he took in the neighborhoods stray cats and fed them. Judging by the amount of cats that were always at his door, never mind on how they got into the building, but he always had a cat or two or a few hanging around him.  
And today there was a black copper eyed chartreux cat laying across his shoulder, meowing at you. "Hello there {y/n}, how are you today? I just came by to see ask if you would like to come by for dinner tonight." He said casually scratching the cat behind its ear, as it curled its tail around his neck.  
Since you were new to the building he would come by to check on you, and sometimes make you dinner when you were low on cash. He was a few years older than you, but he still held every bit of his handsome youth.  
"Ah, I'm sorry, not tonight Heracles, I'm going out with my friends tonight."  
You smiled, showing him the dress on the hanger that you held. Nodding a bit as he took in the lacy little black fabric, he eyed you slowly before assessing you with his eyes, sweeping over your curves with his hooded olive green orbs. Something in them made a shiver run down to the base of your spine, as you figured he was picturing you in that dress.  
"U-um, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about Heracles," you said as you cleared your throat, a little nervous at his attentions.  
"And what is that?" He asked softly, but not in his usually sleepy manner, this time it had a hint of suggestiveness as you could have sworn his lips curled upward slightly.  
"I…um, well I lost my job and I wanted to know if there was any way I could…you now, make my payments a little late. I mean, it's only until I find another job. And I promise to pay!" You said trying to convince him you wouldn't just skip out on paying.  
When you finished, a charming smile spread across his smooth lips that reminded you why this man was so attractive. But as he opened his mouth to speak, the cat on his shoulder meowed rather loudly proceeding to jump from its perch and down at your bare feet to rub against you. You started to giggle because the cat's fur tickled your feet, but laughed harder at the strangeness of its actions. A deep throated chuckle sounded from the handsome Grecian man.  
"I think Alexandros just answered for the both of us." He said giving you that smile that made you feel the warmth blossoming in the pit of your stomach.  
'Goodness has it really been that long since a man looked at me like that?' You mentally asked yourself as you tried to recall the last few times you had spent with Heracles, he had never been so tentative to your appearance before. Or he had and you just hadn't noticed.  
'Must be all of my sexual frustration,' you thought laughing it off.  
The cat rubbing at your legs brought you back to attention as it began to dig its claws into your yoga pants while purring. Hissing as you started to bend down to detach him from your legs, Heracles crouched down to release Alexandros' claws from you. Pulling the cat off you he gently rubbed his fingers down your calves.  
"I'm sorry, he's a bit of a ladies' man," he laughed again softly this time as he smiled up at you from the floor.  
The spots that he was still rubbing sent tingles up your legs, you felt a little weak in the knees. Heat crept onto your cheeks as you looked away from those suggestive olive eyes. Picking up Alexandros, Heracles stood to his full height cradling the cat to his chest.  
"Thank you for the invitation and for…extending my time between payments," Looking back at him if not a little shyly than before, you reached over to pet Alexandros.  
"You are welcome. And good luck job hunting, I'll keep my eyes open for anything." He said beginning to move away from the door before he looked back, "And {y/n}, a place for you at my table is always open." Giving you that same warm smile as Alexandros meowed his shared response.


	2. Chapter 2

Waving  
goodbye to those two, you shut the door, letting your dress hang from the  
handle as you leaned your back against the door. 'Wow that certainly was  
unexpected!' Either he was coming on to you or you had really neglected your  
womanly needs. After your little thought process on how you could make your  
love life better, you decided to go find the rest of whatever would complete  
your outfit.

After assembling your outfit of black heels, black dress and a few pears here  
and there, you were good to go. Even with your simplistic look, you were  
dressed to kill. So after a few more glances in the mirror you left your  
apartment and hopped in your car to attempt to find the club and meet up with  
the girls.

Finally pulling into Club A's parking lot; you saw that Elizabeta and Yaketerena  
had just pulled up as well. The three of you met with three equally goofy  
smiles on your faces. It had been quite a while since you'd seen the two of  
them all dolled up, and you were sure they would say the same about you too.

"Well, look what we have here. Where did this sexy little number come from?"  
Eliza said walking from her green little car. You did a little spin as they  
approached, shoeing off the open lacy back.

"The boys will be lining up to get their paws on you" Yaketerena said jokingly,  
her short blond hair was curled under as she sported a bit of makeup. She wore  
a flowing sunflower yellow dress that reached just the tops of her knees, with  
a deep V in the neckline. You let out an affectionate whistle as you noticed  
her peachy strap back stilettos.

"Someone is dressed to the tens tonight," you laughed knowing Yaketerena hardly  
wore anything higher than a wedge heel. She blushed thanking you for the  
endearing and silly compliment.

"And you miss independent, what have we here?" Turning your attentions to  
Elizabeta now, ready to asses her outfit. Her petal pink dress came off the  
shoulder in little ruffles and stopped mid thigh, showing off her long legs.  
Her luscious brown locks were pulled to the side into a braided bun.

"Just because I'm taken doesn't mean I can't still look good. Roddy can't keep  
his hands off me in-" She started before you cut her off.

"Okay, we don't need to hear any of your relationship escapades." You say  
holding up your hand to stop her, as Yaketerena giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get inside." Eliza said, linking arms with the both of  
you, dragging you through the parking lot to the entrance of the club.

You three had come relatively early for a Friday evening, but there were still  
droves of people lining up to get in. After showing your ID's, with an  
approving glance from the bouncer you were let in through the double doors.

"This is so exciting," Yaketerena said as her arm was still linked to you and  
Elizabeta.

Walking a short distance through the hall, you passed through an archway, the  
thumping of the bass sounded through the room. People crowded the dance floor,  
bumping, grinding and twisting to the DJ's manipulation of the music. The beat  
going through you and giving a physical sensation of the music thumping through  
your body like a second heartbeat. Looking around the crowded club, there were  
booths in various corners, fitted with red leather.

"Let's grab a seat and have some drinks before we do some dirty dancing!"  
Elizabeta said over the noise of the music. You hadn't had a drink in so long,  
you wondered if you could still hold your liquor.

Finding an empty booth wasn't hard, seeing as most of the people were out on  
the dance floor, shakin it to a popular song. Sliding in the middle between  
your two friends, a waiter came to take your orders.

"And what will you three lovely ladies be having," said your blond waiter with  
a sweet smile. He looked to be a young college student from the nearby  
university. The three of you exchanged amused looks; it was always a game you  
three played. Whoever spoke first ordered for the group. You eyed your friends,  
wanting to order a round of shots to start off the night, knowing their  
preferences and dislikes, you blurted out.

"We'll have three Orgasms and a Blow job!" For a second your cute waiter seemed  
stunned as a rose red blush lit up his cheeks to the tips of his ears, eyes  
going wide. Yaketerena looked at you horrified, and Elizabeta had a knowing  
smirk on her lips.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I-I…can only s-serve you d-drinks," he stuttered out,  
fumbling with his little notepad. You laughed, having to stop in between  
giggles to explain to him.

"No, no, an Orgasm is a drink with Bailleys Irish cream, amaretto, and kahlua  
liquor," you giggled out holding your hand over your lips in a girlish gesture.

"Oh." Was all he said looking a bit embarrassed, before you finished.

"And a Blow job is Kahlua, Irish cream, and whipped cream on top. And you don't  
have to use your hands," you smirked, watching him look away from you three again  
in embarrassment.

"Um, I-I don't think we have those on the m-menu." He said twirling a little  
blond curl between his fingers, his blue eyes blinking behind a pair of wire  
frame glasses.

"That's alright hun, can you just get us three Blue kamikazes and a Four  
Horsemen," Elizabeta said giving you a chastising look as you were still  
giggling, before handing the menu back to the young man.

"Y-yes," was all he said before quickly writing the order down and dashing  
away.

"{y/n}! You scared the poor little guy half to death" Elizabeta said whacking  
you in the arm.

"I couldn't help it, he was so cute and I wanted to see if they honestly had  
them." Was what you said still recovering from all the laughter.

"Wait a minute. You ordered four drinks who's the Four Horsemen for?" You asked  
her, knowing she wasn't about to drink that mix of hard alcohol. A Four  
Horsemen is a concoction of Jack Daniels Whisky, bourbon, scotch whiskey, and  
Jose Cuervo tequila, and it was one hell of a shot, with a name like the four  
horsemen. You looked at them both as they started to laugh, this time you being  
left out of the joke.

"Since this night out is for you, you should have a little something extra to  
make this night special," Yaketerena said patting your arm in a reassuring way.

"What! Wait, why do I have to do it, I know we do our regular shot to start off  
the night but it's a little early for that," you laughed nervously, not quite  
sure how you could knock back a kamikaze and the four horsemen. You planned on  
having other drinks throughout the night, and you knew if you had too much they  
wouldn't let anything happen to you.

"We're letting lose tonight remember."Elizabeta said with a sly smile, as you  
saw the waiter return with your requested drinks. Setting a shot glass of  
bright blue liquid in front of each of you, Elizabeta directed him to give you  
the yellowish brown shot that was the Four Horsemen.

"I'll just have to have that orgasm later," you said winking at the waiter  
before he blushed again and quickly left looking like a frightened lamb.

Picking up the pretty blue liquid, as your friends rolled their eyes, you  
raised the small glass above your head.

"Alright girls, that first shot of the night," they followed your movement to  
raise their glasses.

"To a better future," said Elizabeta cheerfully.

"And to new possibilities," said Yaketerena with a smile.

"And to me getting plastered tonight, because I need it," you said jokingly  
before clinking your glasses together and then quickly pouring the liquid down your  
throat. The lime juice and vodka was tart and strong as it shot down your  
throat, making you cough a bit. Your two friends did the same, daintily  
covering their mouths.

"Wow, it's been a while," Yaketerena said pushing away her glass, Elizabeta and  
you both nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess I'll do this before we head out on the dance floor." Picking up  
the Four Horsemen, you hesitated a little as your friends silently cheered you  
on with a grin.

"To friendship!" the three of you cheered before you knocked back the yellowy  
brown elixir. Fire, that's what it was slipping down your throat as you  
coughed, face scrunched up and eyes watering.

"Damn!" was all you could say in between a cough. Elizbeta and Yaketerena both  
laughed at you, holding their sides and falling to rest on either side of you  
across the red leather.

"Okay, okay, it wasn't that funny," you said not at all amused after having to  
drink that. "Your face…priceless!" Elizabeta giggled out before scooting out of  
the booth.

"Yeah, yeah, let's dance now." Not at all happy after being convinced to take  
that shot, and it certainly lived up to its name. 


	3. Chapter 3

There were so many people crowding the dance floor, bumping and grinding with their partners or some solo. The three of you started swaying your hips to the music, standing on the outside of the crowd. That's how it usually was until you three were gradually integrated into the middle. The music had you moving your hips and your arms moving in different motions in time with your body. Closing your eyes you felt the beat going through you as it got your blood pumping.  
Elizabeta and Yaketerena were doing the same, feeling the music and moving to the beat. When the song changed to one the three of you were familiar with, you began dancing and gyrating your hips with your hands in the air and singing along loudly to the lyrics. The three of you could hardly care if you were in tune; it wasn't like anyone would hear you clearly.  
So far you were having a great night compared to how your day started out. You felt someone brush against you, paying it no mind as you kept laughing and swaying your body. Again you felt the same touch but it was on your thigh.  
'It's a crowded club {y/n}; of course people are going to accidentally touch you.' Ignoring it you stepped closer to your friends to discourage any more accidental touches. Laughing at one of Elizabeta's crazy moves, with her lunging slightly forward, pumping her arms back forth quickly and grinding her hips; you wanted to tell her she looked like a chicken.  
But then you felt it again, but this time you felt the deliberate press of fingertips running softly up your exposed spine.  
"It's been a while since I've seen these sweet hips in action." Someone hotly whispered in your ear from behind, making you involuntarily shiver at the, obviously male, baritone voice. Gasping, you turned around before being engulfed in strong arms, as the warm smell of vanilla came to your nose, along with a familiar scent that was all his own.  
"Francis! What are you doing here?" You cried excitedly if not a little muffled from being squeezed into his chest.  
"I am here *ma cheré with a few friends," was what your silly Frenchman said, as you two noticed your friends had stopped dancing as well.  
Francis Bonnefóy, was an old friend of yours that you had met in your first year art of history class. You learned more from him than you did the professor when sitting in lecture or in the art room. What the man could do with a paintbrush was positively sinful.

"Here's someone we haven't seen in a while. Mr. Bonaparte himself, here to conquer the innocence of young maidens." You heard Elizabeta say, comparing him to Napoleon Bonaparte, as Francis squeezed you a bit tighter before sliding his hands on your lower back, just above your bottom.  
"You cannot conquer the willing *mon chér," he said looking down at you in his arms with a wink before giving your bottom a thorough palming with both hands. With a squeak you jumped as Yaketerena pinched his hand and he released you.  
"Keep your hands to themselves you letch." Yaketerena said none too happy about his wondering fingers, having been the victim of them on a few occasions back in university. She had her own reasons not to like his perverted tendencies, but despite it he was a good friend.  
"Ah my luscious Yaketerena , how these hands have missed you," Francis said flexing his fingers at her. Deciding it was time to step in before these two went at it, and not in the good way.  
"So, Francis, who are these friends you're with?" Putting your hands on his chest to keep him from getting any closer to Yaketerena, you smoothed down the lapels of his dress jacket in a friendly gesture. Giving her one last saucy wink, he spoke.  
"Just a few old friends of mine, one of whom owns this little night club," he said proudly as he placed his hands above your own on his chest, rubbing your fingers. That was one thing about Francis you had to get used to. He was very touchy feely, and not all the time in a sexual way. Francis just liked being in physical contact with people he was familiar with, no matter male or female, and that was something that you had a take it or leave it attitude with about him.  
"I'm sure I've introduced you to them before, back when you were *mon petit apprenti," he said affectionately weaving his fingers with your own.  
"Okay, I was never your apprentice. But I'm not sure who you mean." You said scrunching your brows in confusion.  
"He means the Bad Touch Trio," Elizabeta cut in, crossing her arms as she eyed Francis. Francis had tried not to let you know about him being a part of the trio, back in college. His friends were wild and partied hard, as he did with the best of them. But he had wanted to keep you away from that, and focused on your studies. You had been young and impressionable, a magnet for such men who wanted to ruin such innocence.  
He thought it was cute that you were three years his junior, and he had liked having someone somewhat dependant on him. He had kept you a secret from his friends, knowing there would have been endless teasing on how he was friends with a young girl he hadn't slept with. And he had a reputation to keep. Or worse yet, they'd want you in a way that he was reluctant to act on.  
"You are a part of the Bad Touch Trio?! Those crazy guys who threw the wildest parties! How could you not tell me?" You cried in mock frustration, shocked at this information that he had kept hidden from you. Even though you were amused, you were a bit upset that he felt he couldn't share that with you so long ago. After letting go of your hands, he seemed embarrassed by his legacy as one of the infamous trio.  
The Bad Touch Trio had been the three most popular guys in three major fraternities on campus. Plenty of the girls on campus had frequented their beds, from what you heard around the dorms. From the gossip around campus you were only able to procure that one was a Prussian albino with an appetite for beer and sex, the other being a smooth talking Spaniard who could charm the panties of any woman with just a wink.  
And the third member, well all you could hear was that he was of course a spectacular lover. Remembering this made your cheeks alight with warmth, after you had once fantasized of spending more than a few nights with those mysterious men.  
"I had my reasons then {y/n}. But would you like to meet them, I'm sure they'd be happy to meet a petit apprenti of mine." Francis said knowing that his old fears were no longer needed, he and his friends had matured and grown past their party days, although they went out regularly.  
"Yeah I want to meet them!" You said almost a little too excitedly.  
"What about you guys?" You asked turning to your girls, as Francis started to lead the way towards the bar.  
"No, you go ahead. We've had plenty of…encounters with them before," Elizabeta said, nodding along with Yaketerena as they turned back to the dance floor.  
Did everyone know who the trio was except you?  
Following Francis as you caught up to him, he placed his arm around your waist, keeping you close to his side. He was a little apprehensive about you meeting his friends, even after all these years; he still knew them for who they were and who they used to be. Reaching the black marbled counter top, it had veins of white interlacing across its surface as you ran a hand along the cold plane. There was a man with his back to you as he sat on one of the black stools; he seemed to be speaking with the bartender.  
Francis reached over to tap him on the shoulder, gaining his attention, as the man turned around giving the brightest smile when he recognized who had tapped him.  
"*Mi amigo! Where have you been? The bartender was telling me the funniest story about one of the customers," said the brunet. His eyes were the brightest shade of forest green you'd ever seen. Shamelessly you stared into them before he took any notice of you, still hugged to Francis' side.  
"And who is this *lindo chica?" He asked in that fabled panty wetting voice of his.  
You almost didn't notice that the gorgeous Spaniard had spoken to you, as you tried to focus on keeping your panties on your body.  
"{Y/n}, this is Antonio. And Antonio this is {y/n}, she was my *mignon petit apprenti back in back in college," Francis said pinching your cheek (the one on your face!), thoroughly snapping you out of embarrassment. Francis figured if he introduced you as his former apprentice, then they would keep their hands off you.  
After all, he knew them just as well as he knew himself, and how they treated other women. But giving you the position of being a former pupil would, he hoped, make them understand that you would not be one of their playthings.  
Looking at you more thoroughly, Antonio gazed at you as if in a new light. You couldn't really tell, as you were busy swatting at Francis' hand as he kept trying to pinch your cheek.  
"Wha, amigo we never knew you had an apprentice," he said smiling down at you before taking your hand away from Francis to place a soft kiss on the tender skin of the back of your hand, making sure to keep eye contact with you. Those sensual evergreen eyes almost made you sigh. You now knew first hand why they called him a charming Spaniard, as his lips lingered for a few seconds longer than need be.  
'If he keeps this up, I might as well just hand him my panties right now and call it a night.'  
"Alright that is enough Antonio, where is Gilbert? I wanted to introduce her to you both." Said Francis as he took your hand in his own, surreptitiously rubbing away the kiss with his thumb, before you snatched your hand away laughing.  
Gilbert, I've heard that name before but where? If you didn't know any better, you'd say he was acting like an overprotective father. Antonio took note of this, and how extra touchy he was with you. Just what kind of relationship had you two had?  
"He's in the back, I'll have the bartender get him," Antonio said, taking one more look at you before signaling the bartender to fetch Gilbert. As he disappeared behind a door not too far from the counter, you stepped away from Francis to fix your dress.  
As the bartender came back to serve other customers, it wasn't long before he was followed by another man. There was no mistaking it, you'd never seen an albino before, but this had to be one. He had the snowiest hair you couldn't believe was real, pale smooth skin the color of untainted cream. And lastly his eyes, they were like rich bloody diamonds, captivating and hard, but not cold.  
"Ja!" was all he said, as he swaggered out in a white V-neck and a dress jacket.  
"Gilbert this is {y/n}, a former apprentice of mine," Francis said proudly, gesturing for you to meet the Prussian man.  
"*Guten abend frua, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. You can just call me Avesome." He said cockily as he reached over the counter to place his finger under your chin.  
No wonder that name sounded so familiar.  
Pushing his finger away from your skin you nearly shouted at him, "Gilbert Beilschmidt, as in the Beilschmidt cosmetic company!?"  
"Ja, what's it to you," he replied with a sneer, hoping you weren't going to try and use him to get some of his brother's products, like most of the women he dated who found out who he was related to.  
"Is there a problem {y/n}?" asked Francis with a concerned look, hoping you two hadn't met before.  
"No, it's not a problem but I was fired this morning from the Beilschmidt Company, by the president, Mr. Beilschmidt, for being late."  
You say, a little embarrassed at having to admit your failure in front of these two practically strangers.  
Those sharp red eyes studied you, as if really taking you in for the first time, before he let lose a deep throated chuckle that made you shiver.  
"Vest vas alvays one to stick to the vruls," he said shaking his head. Leaning over the counter, his face was directly in front of your own, as you gasped at the sight of those bloody diamond eyes.  
"If you like, I can make up for vhatever wrong my little bruderer has done." Gilbert practically purred with his thick German accent, almost so quietly you had to strain to hear him over the noise of the music.  
"I don't think so Mr. Beilschmidt, nothing…that you could do for me would help," you say giving him a once over as he had done you, your eyes stopping at his waist, as the rest of him was hidden by the bar, and back up to his face.  
"Oh, I didn't know you vere vith Francy pants here," he sneered, as if trying to give himself a reason why you weren't too interested in him.  
"For your information, I am not with Francis. He's just a good friend of mine." You said, starting to get a little upset by this guy; just because his brother owned the company you worked for, he was trying to treat you like probably all his other loose women.  
Francis was going to correct his friend on the specifics of his relationship with you, but he thought better of it. Why not let Gilbert have a little taste of how you could be, and what had attracted him so much to you when you two had first met.  
"And you know what Mr. Beilschmidt, I didn't come here to be hit on by some asshole, I came to have a good time even though I just lost my job. And don't think that I'll come on to you like some cheap whore, to persuade you into asking your brother to give me my job back, because I won't!" You said crossing your arms over your chest, thoroughly done with this man, whom Francis called a friend. How could your sweet, and sometimes pervy Francis be friends with such an asshole? You'd only just met him a few minutes ago and you already were sure you didn't like him.  
With a chuckle, he responded to your little outburst, "Iv you're not cheap, then how much?" He smirked, leaning his elbows on the counter top to be at eyelevel with you.  
"You son of a bit-!" Before you could say the rest of your unfinished curse word, Antonio piped in, after having watched this almost train wreck.  
"{Y/n}, Gilbert is the owner of this club," he quickly said, not wanting you banned from this place just because you angered his friend, knowing very well the albino's temper. With your fist raised in the air, ready to punch that smirk off his self righteous face, that seemed to widen with even more undeserved righteousness as you processed what Antonio had just said. Francis took your raised fist in his hand and brought it to his lips to kiss, to calm your anger, but you didn't respond to his soft touches.  
"But I thought…" you started. You had thought that Antonio was the owner of Club A. Well for one his name started with an 'A', considering you had thought it was a clue. And he had such a friendly air about him; he seemed like a man who would make a wonderful employer. Turning to him with a look that questioned if this was some kind of joke they were trying to pull on you.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, chica, I am not the owner," he laughed at your crest fallen face, thinking how amusing it was to watch you go from anger to confusion without missing a beat.  
"That's right frua, I own Club A, or that's Club Avesome to you," he winkined as you visibly groaned. You so did not need this tonight. Getting fired from your job, and then mouthing off to the owner of the club, who just happened to be your former boss' brother.  
Gilbert didn't particularly like this girl, which Francis had brought over, but she certainly was feisty. She had even tried to punch him. This {y/n} would certainly make for some good entertainment for the rest of the night. And who knows, he might even be able to change her mind about him.  
"Look, I'm not going to apologize for what I said. So if you're going to kick me out then go ahead," you said, strangely feeling the need to apologize, but deciding to remain stubborn and not compromise yourself.  
"Mon ami, let's not be hasty. She's had a rough day," Francis said stepping in.  
"No, that's alright frua, I was insensitive," he said as he raised his hand in apology. This startled Francis and Antonio, because Gilbert never apologized. He lived in a constant state of believing he was right, but they kept silent.  
"And besides, you're not as easy as you look", he said smirking as he stood to his full height and out of your reach, just in case you decided to try and punch him again. With a growl, you were ready to jump over the counter and maul him, but Francis had guessed that was what you intended, and wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you to his chest.  
"Gilbert, please do not taunt her like this, I didn't bring her to meet you so you could harass her," Francis said, none too happy the way his friend was baiting you like this, and comparing you, his sweet little madelein to a whore, he just wouldn't have it. Although, only in his mind did he secretly compare you to the tasty little vanilla French cookie.  
Just from the look in her eyes, Gilbert knew she was different than the other women Francis messed with. Usually busty bimbos who liked to stroke the Frenchman's ego and other parts as well. Her features were nothing spectacular, but when he studied her closer, she certainly deserved a second look. With those well rounded curves and swell of her breast and ass through the dress, it kind of made his cock hard. Her features were certainly appealing, but let him not get started on the way she looked from the back of the dress, showing off a smooth expanse of her back, boldly uncovered by the lace.  
Examining you as you had your back to him, facing Francis as you complained to his friend about him. At first glance he could have easily over looked this woman. "Nov I vouldn't vant to add insult to injury, so hov about I buy you a drink frua?"Gilbert offered, hoping you would agree so he could satisfy his curiosity about you.  
Looking back again at that jerk, you certainly didn't want to leave on a bad note, especially if you and your friends planned on coming back to his club. "Alright Mr. Beilschmidt. A vodka cranberry and you're buying," you sneered at him, walking a few paces down the bar to sit on a stool. If he was offering, you could be willing to forgive, besides you were going to see how much free alcohol you could get from him to make up for it.  
"Are you sure {y/n}, you don't have to agree." Francis said, following behind you. Since you had met his friends, he seemed to be acting like an old mother hen.  
"Free drinks are free drinks Francis," you say crossing your legs, exposing a bit more of your thigh as the dress stretched.  
By watching that action, he frowned, wanting to pull down that teasing black cloth to keep the other men sitting around the bar from gazing and fantasizing about what could be done with those legs. Watching you scowl at Gilbert as he motioned for the bartender to order your drink and probably a beer for himself.  
This is what he had been afraid of, but he had no intention of Gilbert taking a liking to you. He knew you wouldn't tolerate his cheekily aggressive behavior, but Gilbert had such a silver tongue that could make walking on coals seem therapeutic. He worried just a bit as he smoothed down your stray locks. You gave him that sweet smile in reassurance that always made his heart ache. Deciding to go back and speak with Antonio, he would watch you from there.  
While speaking with the bartender, he handed Gilbert the drinks, as his server Mathew, walked towards the bar but took one look in your direction and scurried back the other way. Gilbert knew that the young man wasn't afraid of women, but after hearing his experience with a certain customer earlier on in the evening he speculated that it had been you that had spooked his employee.  
Gilbert approached you with your preferred drink in hand; his expression made you a bit wary of what might next come out of his mouth. And sure enough, as he handed you the drink from the other side of the counter, your suspicions were confirmed.  
"So, you vere the girl vho vanted the orgasm tonight" he said looking much like a self satisfied cat. Knowing how he intended the word to be used you ignored it and spoke, "Yeah, and the waiter said you don't serve it." You said in a flippant manner as you sipped your drink, enjoying the tartness of the cranberry juice as well as the kick of the vodka.  
"Oh, ve serve it, but it's an 'off' menu item. For special customers only, I'd be happy to 'service' you" he winked suggestively at you, as you continued ignored him and his brazen advances.  
"Look Mr. Beilschmidt, I am not interested," you say impassively as you watched him drink from his mug of beer. Or at least you tried to look uninterested; carefully observing the way his adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped down his drink.  
You wondered what it would be like to run your finger along it or maybe how it would feel to leave your mark on the certain patch of skin, what sounds would he make. The unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat (it was probably Francis) brought your attention back, as you focused on Gilbert's face again. You realized the man had been saying something before, but now was laughing at your absentmindedness.  
"I vas asking hov you and Francis met, but nov I see you have been entranced by my avesomeness." He grinned as he watched you embarrassedly take a swig of your drink. You had to admit, that for being an annoying womanizer, this guy sure had what it takes to distract a woman.  
"I was just picturing what your obnoxious face would look like after being disfigured by my fist," you said defensively, know it was just the opposite of what you were really thinking. Gilbert knew you were lying, but didn't press you into telling your secret.  
A few more hurried drinks later, because let's face it; the only way you could really tolerate this man was with copious amounts of alcohol in your system. And along with that came more insults and sexual advances, as you two began to laugh and mutually complain on how much of a hard ass his brother, your former boss, is.  
After a sharing a few jokes and the alcohol making you a bit more relaxed, you figured Gilbert had never had female friends and that must have been the reason why he tried to hump anything with breast. He wasn't so hard to deal with when he wasn't coming on to you sexually. Maybe he wasn't so bad, and maybe you could be friends with him just like Francis.

As Francis watched on, he noticed painfully your lack of tolerance for hard liquor. Gilbert had certainly noticed this too, as you hadn't resisted to a few of his overly friendly touches on your arm or brushing back a few strands of your hair.  
It was strange for him to watch another man touch you besides himself. He remembered almost having a conniption when you told him you were no longer a virgin, and that was only after he had threatened the young man you had slept with to drag the information from you yourself.  
It was hard for him not to see himself as your gallant knight, to protect his maiden's virtue and virginity, but you had carelessly given the latter to someone who had then later broken your heart.  
His traitorous organ squeezed achingly; as he watched you take Gilbert's hand as he led you to the dance floor. The same girl who had spent weeks crying on his shoulder and eating copious amounts of the sweets he made for his culinary class.  
He didn't know whether he should step in to prevent the further unavoidable heart break his friend would cause you. A small selfish part of him wanted you to seek his comfort, and for him to hold you while you cried just like the last time.  
"Amigo, I'm sure Gilbert won't hurt her. He realizes the connection between you two," Antonio said insightfully, as he knew exactly what was bothering the Frenchman.  
Watching you and Gilbert's backs as he took you further on the dance floor; so far keeping his hands above the waist. Francis nodded, hoping he didn't have to kill his close friend. Chuckling Antonio began to chatter again as Francis ignored him in favor of watching you.  
"You're not such a bad dancer," the Prussian whispered in your ear after observing you work the dance floor.  
"You're not so bad yourself," you say with a smile, enjoying the music and being a bit more lucid than you had intended.  
You certainly weren't wasted, but it had been awhile since you've had that much to drink. You still couldn't believe that he had asked you to dance, after having been fighting like cats and dogs a while ago.  
You were feeling good, better than you had when you first walked in, and that was just the alcohol. Maybe Mr. Beilschmidt wasn't all that bad, and he certainly was a looker, with his snow white hair that glowed under the colorful lights of the club, and his blood drop eyes that sent a chill down your spine every time they fixed on you. You were certainly getting a few jealous glares from the other women.  
"But you haven't seen any ov my best moves yet."  
With that he took you hand, and with a spin, you were in front of him and he was behind, as the music picked up to a steady beat that had you rocking your hips. Thinking nothing of his former treatment of you, you thought that you two had gotten over the incessant faze of his flirting.  
Grinding your hips against his, you danced, and because of a few glasses of vodka you danced like you were at home, with no one to watch as you let lose. Hands in the air, you let the music take you. You could feel his muscled chest pressed to your open back, his black shirt the only material keeping you from feeling his skin against yours. Your combined body heat as you worked up a sweat on the dance floor had you panting, your body becoming fully aware of his presence so close behind you.  
Soon it was hard to ignore this affect this man had on your body, the moisture collecting between your legs could attest to that fact. Guiding your arms to wrap them around the back of his neck, a thrill ran through you, pressing yourself further into his chest and your backside into his groin. This left you exposed to his hands as they traveled down your body, his hands traveling down your arms to caress your body, under your breast, down your stomach, hips and thighs. Your mind blanked as all you wanted to feel was his touch, making you gasp as he purposefully avoided the places you wanted him to touch. Your body was on fire with just these tame touches of his fingertips.  
The top of your head brushing against the underside of his chin you fit snugly against his, as you felt his warm breath along your sweating skin.  
"Am I making up for your day so far?" His whispering breath tickled your ear as his teeth gently nipped at the shell of your ear.  
Holding back a moan you arched your back, feeling his growing excitement pressed against your cheeks as his fingers toyed with the edge of your dress. A small part of you begging for his fingers to go that extra inch under the fabric and caress you there, where he made you so wet from just a few touches.  
"You're certainly making up for something," you laughed, before all coherent thoughts leaving your mind as his hands traveled back up your body just below your breast to rub back and forth along your rib cage.  
Your nipples hardening at the hope that he would rub there as well.  
"You still up for that orgasm?" He asked jokingly after chuckling, the vibrations of his lust filled laughter had you clenching your legs together as you felt another flood of warmth in your center.  
Gilbert knew you could no longer deny your attraction to him, and with a little alcohol he could get you to admit it.


	5. Chapter 5

In truth he was intrigued by you, not just because he thought you would be a good fuck, but how you had gotten that horny Frenchman so enamored with you. Knowing that Francis would watch you like a hawk, he danced the two of you further into the crowd. He could tell that by the way he was so close to you that the two of you hadn't been in any romantic or sexual relationship. So what had been his reason for keeping you around, and hiding you from them until now?  
You knew going along with your better judgment that you were out of your mind, but it had been so long since someone had touched you like this. And the combination of alcohol and sexual frustration had you openly craving for this man.  
Pushing to the back of your mind that Gilbert was Francis' friend, you weren't hoping to have sex with him, but maybe he could just take the edge off. Noticing that he had stopped stroking you, you'd be damned if you let him stop now for getting you so hot. Not caring if you'd regret it later, you slowly released yourself from his grasp and moved away, your body aching from the lost contact.  
"Am I arousing you, Mr. Beilschmidt?" you ask teasingly as you chastely place your lips on his for a kiss, then gently swipe your tongue along the seam of his lips only to pull back.  
In a stable mind, Gilbert might have just kept teasing you, but now that you were responding, the only thought in his mind was, 'Fuck, I've got to have her!'  
With a devilish smile he responded, "I'll show you mein lieb."  
And just like that, you allowed him to take your hand as the two of you rushed out of the club. With only a brief thought you forgot all about your two friends, who were still somewhere dancing in the club, and Gilbert already knew what kind of reprimand he'd be getting from the Spaniard, but as the two of you passed through the entrance, he said a silent prayer of forgiveness as he hoped the Frenchman didn't try to kill him if he found out.

Having left your keys with the valet, you let Gilbert drive you the short distance to your apartment, as you knew you were in no condition to drive. Not knowing his tolerance for alcohol was way beyond your own.  
Before you knew it, he had you pressed against the door of your apartment, trailing feverish kisses along your neck as you tried not to moan too loudly and wake your neighbors.  
With a giggle you pushed him away slightly so you could get the key through the lock, "Patience."  
You whispered on the verge of another giggle as you heard him growl behind you before pouncing on you as soon as the door was open, the two of you spilled out on the plush rug.  
Trapping you under him, Gilbert trailed a line of hot kissed up your exposed spine. Arching into him, you couldn't believe you were doing this, on the floor of your apartment.  
"Wait! The door, we have to shut the door," you laughed at his eagerness as you tried to wiggle out from under him.  
Rolling over on to your back, you saw him reach back and shut the door with his foot.  
"Nov there's no vay you're getting avay vrom me tonight."  
The devious smirk that lined his lips, as a shiver shot through your spine as you watched him crawl to you on his hands and knees. His body language was predatory, that of a wolf coming upon a rabbit in her den.  
A fluttering feeling rested in the pit of your stomach to think that you were that rabbit and the wolf would gobble you up tonight.  
Your excitement coursed through you as you watched him crawl towards you making his way up your thighs, but not without leaving a hot kiss or two as he alternated between both legs.  
Panting in your drunken state, you wanted to just lay back and let him have his way, but the foreignness of it all enticed you to watch. You had never been desired in such a way before.  
Yes of course there was the first man you'd ever slept with in college, but he was never this passionate between the sheets, and this man had you on the floor and you were going crazy.  
Would you let him go all the way? Or would you stop at just far enough? Being pulled from your thoughts you watching him separate your legs and lift your right one over his shoulder for him to come between.  
"G-Gilbert…what about…" you whispered breathlessly trailing off as those crimson half lidded eyes daring you to stop him.  
And you dared not, as you silently kept eye contact as he lowered his lips to your inner thigh. A sigh and then a squeak left your lips as he nipped, kissed, and sucked on the sensitive flesh, a rush of wet heat made your lower muscles contract as you watched his lips go lower and lower only for him to stop and smile teasingly up at you to watch the disappointment form on your face.  
"Bevore I vinish, tell me exactly hov you vant it lieb."  
He said huskily while running his hands down your body, relaxing you enough to lay back on the soft rug, trying to catch your breath and force your body to relax as you wet your dry trembling lips.  
Gilbert caught that small movement and it seemed to worsen the strain on his pants, his cock aching to be free.  
But he figured he could wait, if you were so precious to Francis, then maybe he could at least try to treat you with a fraction of the affection that he was able to give.  
"Do you vant it immediately?"  
He asked, sliding his hand under the hem of your dress, his finger tips curling around the elastic of your underwear.  
Voluntarily you lifted your hips, your body simply responding to what it wanted before you could think; wanting him to snatch your panties off and make you come. But something told you he'd want to drag this out and take all of the satisfaction from it he can.  
"Or do you vant it slow?" he asked teasingly as he ever so slowly slid your pink panties down your thighs.  
Leaning back you let him remove the satiny item, your voice barely above a whisper, "Slow…."

You said breathlessly, hoping you had made the right choice, especially with the growing need between your thighs.

As he smirked and removed them the rest of the way down, he also striped off your heels. He didn't want to make you keep them on and scare you off for indulging in his fetish. Or at least he hoped you didn't run away, there was that small nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he hoped this wouldn't be just a one night stand.

He'd worry about all of that in the morning…while he held you in his arms. Pushing that thought from his head, he pulled at the ends of your dress to bring it up and over your head to reveal the rest of your lush skin as he unhooked your strapless black bra.

With a sigh he gazed down at you beneath him, and you certainly were a sight to behold. Now he understood why his friend had kept you under lock and key, because men would bend at the knee for a chance to worship this body.  
You cut a nice figure in that dress from what he could see and feel, but it certainly did you no justice.

He'd had plenty of women before and seen and done things with them that would make a nun call for confession and certainly have you running for the hills, but something in the back of his mind told him you were different from those other women.

Noticing that he was starring at you as if trying to commit every curve and dip of your body to memory, those unnatural eyes making you shiver once more.

Being scrutinized by those eyes sobered you up just slightly enough to feel self-conscious about showing this near stranger your unclothed body. It was sinking in slowly that you were going to have a one night stand with this man, Gilbert Beilschmidt.  
The so called brother of your former boss, soon to be the second man you have ever slept with.

Bringing up your arms to cover your breast, you turned your face away from him feeling embarrassed as heat rose to your cheeks.

Gilbert saw you move to cover yourself and felt a little upset that you would try to hide such a body from him. He could tell that you were not the kind of woman to take a guy home after you just met him at the club, so he understood your apprehension and for the life of him he couldn't understand why he wanted to ease your nerves. Leaning his lips down to your neck his hands found purchase on your forearms, rubbing back and forth to sooth away your embarrassment.

"Relax {y/n}, just let me do all the work."

He whispered into your skin before leaving a few open mouthed wet kisses along the thumping pulse in your neck. The warmth of his breath making you gasp as your body gave a shudder at the sound of your name rolling from his tongue as if he had savored it.

Satisfied with your reaction, he sat back up making no move to remove your hands from your chest, but instead began to unbutton his own shirt. Wanting to ease your sudden doubt, and a budding urge to feel his naked skin pressed to your own nakedness came over him.

This caught your interest, he noticed, as you slowly sat up. Your fingers gently pushed his aside to finish the last few buttons on his dress shirt, parting it from his flesh and letting it slide down to the carpet. Fingertips brushing lightly along the expanse of his chest and down his abdomen; the feeling of lithe defined muscle welcomed your touch.  
Gilbert enjoyed your willingness to reciprocate as he felt your soft lips explore his upper body.

This only made him think of other things your mouth could be doing on other parts of his body, as he let out a shuddering gasp. Your moist breath and warm tongue were pushing him over the edge so soon, and he wasn't eve inside you yet.

Gilbert never relinquished control and always took the lead in the bedroom, but he was curious as to what you would do if he let you. He realized then, that you wouldn't be just another bed mate. No, he could tell that if he didn't fight it, he could have something so much more with you.

Looking up at him as your mouth moved lower and your arms snaked around to his back to caress the skin there, you enjoyed watching his eyes close and the sound of his quickening breath.

His milky skin was a soft canvas just waiting for you to mark and score him with your teeth and nails.

As the tip of your tongue stroked along his abs you felt him shudder and push against you, the length of his erection brushing your stomach as he was still kneeling on the floor. This made you notice the way his hands were balled into fist at his side; restraining himself from touching you, giving you free range of his body.

That's when you realized that this wasn't going to be the typical (what you assumed to be) alcohol fueled sexual encounter. He was holding himself back and letting you take control and get comfortable with the situation. Smiling up at him as his vermillion eyes slowly opened to look down at you as he noticed you had stopped moving.

You were very appreciative of his self-restraint, as you got the feeling that this man rarely slowed down for anything in life. Before whispering your thanks, your mouth kissed at his pink nipple, laving it with your tongue just before your teeth grazed the sensitive flesh and biting down.

"Shit!"

He breathed out before cupping your cheeks between his sweaty palms, guiding your face to meet his. He hadn't stopped you because you had caused him pain by biting him; in fact it was quite the opposite. He drew pleasure from pain, and you were quickly arousing him further, making him wonder if you were a dominant or submissive.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, he spoke, "Wait, stop…"

You weren't sure what on God's green earth had possessed you to bite him, and it shocked you to know that even drunk you were becoming comfortable with this man. You stopped, a little scared that he might not have liked what you had done.

And you might have messed this whole thing up because of you giving in to the urge to mark him. 'Damn it! I hope I didn't hurt him, he might not like teeth.'  
Searching his face for any sign of discontent, you saw none. But what you did see was a very aroused man on his knees in front of you, his expression almost begging you to do it again.

"{y/n}. I think we should take this to the bedroom."

His voice deeper than you had heard it before, sending a lusty shiver down your spine. The look in his burning coal eyes, told you everything you needed to know, making your thighs become uncomfortably moist.


End file.
